


between the lines

by ceaselesswatcher



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Don’t copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceaselesswatcher/pseuds/ceaselesswatcher
Summary: If Iruka learned something from Kakashi, it was to read between the lines.





	between the lines

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Iruka felt, rather than heard, Kakashi’s presence near him. The man’s chakra felt unusual as always, Iruka barely holding out from reaching to it and examining it with his own. It crackled and twisted, much unlike Iruka’s steady, smooth flowing one. He found they complimented each other in very contrasting ways.

“Yes. It grounds me. I feel so small,” Iruka said, turning to face the other fully. He offered a gentle smile.

Kakashi’s shoulders slumped forward. He was in full gear, ready and on-edge. Still, he smiled back, his eyes curving into crescents, mirroring the moon far above them.

“Kakashi-san,” Iruka continued, but his words were cut short by Kakashi’s interruption.

“I might die, Iruka. As a parting gift, give me the sound of my name without an honorific.”

Iruka sighed, worry and resignation thrumming through his veins.

“Are you here to say goodbye, Kakashi?”

“I’m here to get my loved ones’ blessings,” Kakashi said, and crouched in front of the monument. He ran his fingers over the names engraved in the dark stone, pale in contrast under the moonlight.

“Go now,” Iruka whispered.

“I still haven’t gotten all of my blessings,” Kakashi whispered in turn.

If Iruka learned something from Kakashi, it was to read between the lines.

“Fare well, Kakashi. Stay safe,” said Iruka, turning his back towards the other. 

He didn’t look, but when Kakashi’s presence disappeared, it felt like a chasm had opened up. Where there had been lightning, only seeping darkness remained.

In the shinobi world, there were no guarantees. The best Iruka could do was ache.

**Author's Note:**

> oopsie woopsie i'm sorry


End file.
